The present invention relates to a novel and useful railroad switch point roller mechanism which is used to support and guide a moveable rail or point.
Railroad switching mechanisms utilize moveable rails or point rails which interact with the rails of the main track. Point rails or “points” are relatively heavy and require a modest amount of force to switch the same between the main rails. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a smooth operation of the point between its positions relative to such rails.
In the past, points have been moved over bearing or plates to permit accurate sliding of the same. In addition, certain prior systems have added lubricating mechanism to the friction surfaces between the point and such plates.
Although, such prior art systems have been moderately successful, the tendency of the point to bend or snake as a necessitated the positioning of a roller beneath the point to ride on the bearing plates during the movement of the point.
However, there still a requirement to determine the height of a switch point roller in order to reduce friction and a ensure true switching of the same.
A switch point roller mechanism which allows the accurate spatial adjustment of the roller relative to the connected point would be a notable advance in the railroad arts.